NatM Preferences
by TheThiaforce
Summary: You are paired with your choice of character from Night at the Museum. I own nothing. CharacterxReader. Rated T because of... stuff. Nothing serious, just stuff. (On temporary hiatus until I'm un-grounded.)
1. You Meet Him

**NatM Preferences: You Meet Him**

Disclaimer: The characters are owned by… whoever owns them and you belong to yourself. I don't own anything here. Just me and my brilliant ideas here trying to make you happy.

Your name = (Y/n)

**Larry**

You knew him back in High School. You always had a thing for him, but back then you two were in the 'friend zone'. And, might you add, it was torture. He was your best friend before your crush developed, so poor little you never really had a chance. After school the two of you could always be found in the science lab, working on various projects either together or separately. Now, who knows how many years later, here he was. You had come to New York to start a new life and had somehow found yourself in the middle of The Museum of Natural History. You were admiring the diorama when something, or rather someone, caught your eye.

"Larry Daley?" The uniformed man turned toward you and broke into a grin.

"(Y/n)! Wow, long time no see. How've you been?"

"Pretty good. I never thought I'd see the day one of the most innovative minds I know was working in a museum. Please don't tell me you're the janitor…" He chuckles at your reference to an *ahem* incident involving him, you, hydrogen peroxide, and 1 month detention (don't ask, it wasn't pretty).

"Nope, try security guard. Hey, I don't go on for another few hours, you wanna head out and catch up? We haven't seen each other in years." You smirk.

"Sure, why not?"

**Teddy**

You were a fanatic. You couldn't help it, it's just… you. You had a disturbing passion for history, more specifically American history. But you still love any history you can get your hands on. So when you learned the night guard at the Museum of Natural History was looking for an energetic and positive intern (with experience) to help out, you jumped at the opportunity. You easily got the job and your first night was approaching fast. You breezed through the rules Larry had given you and by sunset that fateful night, you were sure you were ready.

"So um, Larry, you said that this job would require a lot of energy and organizational skills. Where exactly do those fit in?" He chuckled as you walked around the lobby.

"Well, there's something you should probably-" He was interrupted by a loud thud as the T-rex exhibit left it's stand and started running around. You were pulled out of danger just as it's tail whizzed by you; missing by inches.

"Ah, you must be Miss (L/n). I am Theodore Roosevelt, 26th President of the United States of America, and welcome to the Museum of Natural History.

**Ahkmenrah**

You had FINALLY gotten through to your parents who had agreed to let you move in with your Uncle Larry until you turn 18 the next year (you graduated a year early from high school). You dressed casually and wore a little make-up to keep up appearances for your favorite uncle (the only one on your dad's side). When you had driven from the airport to the museum where he worked, he took you around the building making sure you knew all about the different displays. You ended up in, your personal favorite, the Egypt exhibit.

"Now I have to warn you, if you can't handle what happens next, we're kind of going to have a problem."

"No offense Uncle Larry, but whatever you have planned, I'm sure I can handle."

"Good, 'cause it's starting… now." He pointed to the wall behind you and your eyes widened as the tablet of Ahkmenrah (it took you awhile to get the pronunciation) began to glow. What surprised you more was when Larry undid the lock on the 3000-something-year old tomb and opened the lid.

"Woah… can I touch it?"

"Sorry (y/n), Ahk can get very… sensitive about strangers touching his stuff." You raise an eyebrow.

"Ahk?"

"Yes?" Came the response from the hottie who poked his head out of the sarcophagus.

**Jed**

You were there; staring at what, in your eyes was the stupidest thing ever. Seriously, cowboys with their stupid accent and know-it-all attitudes in the movies really ticked you off. So it kind of made sense that your crazy 'let's make (y/n) break the law' friends had dragged you here to some big museum.

"Come on, do it chicken!" You sighed as you finally gave in to their pleading.

"Fine, but if we go to jail I'm blaming you guys!" Your friends chuckled as you swiped the most annoying-looking figurine from the museum display and shoved it in your backpack. You hated the Wild West.

"Don't worry, you can return it. When you admit cowboys are awesome." You smirk.

"No. Way. In. Heck." With that, you turned on your heel and headed home.

Once it got dark outside, you noticed a rather pathetic sounding scream come from your back pack. Carefully, you unzipped it and pull a rather infuriated looking miniature cowboy from within.

"REALLY?!"

**Octavius**

"Jerks." You mumbled as you stalked past the bullies at the college you were attending. Different age, same childish idiots. Wasn't there anyone left in the world with decent manners? You sighed. Probably not. Leaving the campus for the day, you decided to head to your favorite hang-out; The Museum of Natural History. It was weird, there was this one little exhibit (the one with the cute little roman soldiers) that you would go and look at for hours. If no one was around, you would sometimes even talk to the little general leading the battle. This was one of those days. It was almost dark and the place was closing by the time you were done, but you felt a lot better.

"You know, sometimes I think I could stay here all night just talking to you."

"So why don't you? I certainly don't mind."

_(A/N: I don't know if I'll continue with Teddy or not. It seems kind of… weird to be doing him (Especially since Teddy/Sacajawea is one of my favorite ships), but I know he has a few fan girls out there. So, if you want me to continue with him, please speak up! And if there are any other characters you would like me to add, just let me know.)_


	2. He Tries to Explain the Tablet

Disclaimer: I don't own anything (or anyone) here. Just a writer with a dream to make you people happy. Enjoy!

**Larry**

(Let's just assume he decided to bring you to work one night and explain why his job isn't as lame as you think it is.)

"Magic?"

"Magic."

"And it brings everything to life?"

"Yeah, pretty much. It's the tablet I showed you earlier."

"Huh, so it's not dangerous, right?"

"Well…"

"Larry!"

"As long as no one tries to steal it again, we're good."

"… AGAIN?!"

**Teddy**

"What the heck…"

"Ah, I see that Lawrence has neglected to tell you the origin of this-"

"Madness? Yeah, he kind of did."

"Well, the tablet of Ahkmenrah in the Egyptian section has a mystical energy that would seem to give life to all of the exhibits here." You glance around and see the various attractions running amuck.

"Well now I see why he wants someone with organizational skills…"

**Ahkmenrah**

"Y-y-y-you're alive?!"

"Indeed. The tablet brings us to life every night from sunset to sunrise."

"Us… you mean the entire museum is alive?"

"Yes."

"Cool! How is it powered?"

"Powered?"

"Yeah, like, it's gotta take a lot of energy to keep the whole museum awake, so where does that energy come from?" Ahk shakes his head.

"I am afraid I do not know. Its secrets lie with my father who made it."

"Oh ok… wait, if he made it then why isn't it called the Tablet of Ahkmenrah's dad?"

**Jed**

"So, let me get this straight, the museum is haunted and all of the mannequins and stuff come to life at night… and if I don't take you back you'll haunt me for the rest of my days."

"Yup. So get me back now, 'r I'll call my ghost friend Octavius ta come 'n help me whip your sorry butt ta timbuktu!"

"Nope."

"What?!"

"I'm not buying it. But, I'll make you a deal. Tell me the truth, the WHOLE truth, and I'll get you back."

"Fine… There's this giant golden tablet that glows at sunset 'n we all come to life. If we ain't inside by sun-up, we turn ta dust. SO GET ME OVER THERE NOW! CAPEESH?!"

"Alright cowboy! Yeesh, you're as bad as my friends."

**Octavius**

"D-d-did you just talk?"

"Why yes, it would seem that the night has come before closing hours."

"Night?"

"Yes. That is when the museum comes to life. Would you like for me to show you?" You slowly nod. You lay you hand out and he jumps on before pointing you in a certain direction.

"Where are my manners? I am Octavius Caesar of the Roman Empire. And you are?"

"(Y/n). So you're real, not animatronic or anything."

"That is correct. Ah, turn here to the security office, so that I might introduce you to Larry. I am sure he would not mind if you stayed for a while."

_A/N: Hey guys I'm SOOOOOO glad you like my story so far! And don't worry; I'll keep writing for Teddy. Also, if there is a topic you want me to write for this series (such as __He Sees You Do This__, or __He Teaches You That__) just ask and I'll try to write it! Anyway, here's a little something to say thank you for all of the support! (Don't read if you haven't seen the third movie, CONTAINS CHARACTER SPLOILERS!) XD_

**Lancelot**

(He has just spent the past hour regaling a tale about serpents, magic, and something called a wolverine, and he is finally drawing it to a close.)

"… And so to conclude this adventurous tale, the holy tablet-grail of the great king Ahkmenrah was seized by the jester, who held its glimmering form up to the moonlight, saving the peasant creatures."

"Ok… so, cool story and all, but you didn't answer my question."

"I beg your pardon?"

"I asked you where the bathroom is."

**Laa**

"Momma?"

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU?!" You try to run but he grabs your arm.

"MOMMA!"

"That's it I'm calling the poli- hey! You can't just eat my phone!" You watch in horror (and slight awe) as he swallows your new IPhone whole.

"Laa eeeeat!"

"Laa… that's your name I'm guessing…?"

"Momma!"

"I'm not your mother! We don't even look alike! As a matter of fact, I'm starting to doubt that you're even human."

"Sta!" He pushes you against the wall and repeats his order. "Sta!"

"Ok… stay here?"

"Sta!" He runs off; you are about to run in the opposite direction when he returns with a gold square-shaped… artifact (you think). "Momma, Dadda, Laa, agh!" He thrusts the heavy chunk of metal into your arms.

"That's it!" Whacking the lunatic over the head, you drop the artifact with a clang before dashing off to call the police.


	3. Your Favorite Trait of the Other

**NatM Preferences: Your Favorite Trait of the Other**

_A/N: I am so sorry I haven't updated! I had exams this week and was stuck studying (ugh!). This chapter is a little different from the others, so please tell me if you would like me to do more (or less) in this style. Please also comment with any topic that you would like me to write. _

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this. I wish I did, but I don't.

**Larry**

Physical:

His: Your ears. Or more specifically, the way you tuck your hair behind your ear which he finds insanely cute.

Yours: His eyebrows, especially when he furrows them in concentration or frustration.

Personality:

His: Your trust in him. Whenever he doubts himself, you quickly put his mind at ease that he is doing the right thing. Even if he's wrong and everything blows up in his face, you still trust him.

Yours: His natural kindness. Even though he can be stern sometimes, he means well and just wants what's best. While the museum may not see his kind side often, you're determined to show them the compassionate friend you fell in love with.

**Teddy**

Physical:

His: Your eyes. He loves the way the shine in the museum's special lighting. He can instantly tell how you're feeling just by looking into your (e/c) eyes. He could probably stare at them for hours if you let him.

Yours: His posture. You compared it to a video of some foreign princess, and his was unbelievably better. You often consider asking him about it, but you want to wait until yours gets better.

Personality:

His: Your leadership skills. Once you got used to the whole "living mannequins" thing, you instantly began picking up the slack, resolving issues quickly and justly.

Yours: His confidence. You have never once seen him falter, and if he has, then he's hidden it well. No matter how shaky you feel, all you have to do is ask him and he will ease any worry or tension you may have.

**Ahkmenrah**

Physical:

His: Your voice. He could listen to it for hours and yet most of the time he's the one doing most of the talking. He would like to change that and start learning more about you.

Yours: His smile. To you, it's the most dazzling in the world, and you've told him so, even though he doesn't believe it. You find it cute that he's so oblivious to his good looks.

Personality:

His: Your curiosity. He loves answering your questions and is fascinated at the ones you come up with. He just wishes you would stop acting so nervous and start asking what's REALLY on your mind.

Yours: His patience with you. A lot of the time you two hang out is spent with him trying to teach you something, like hieroglyphs or Arabic. You're pretty sure he has the patience of a saint to put up with your stumbling.

**Jed**

Physical:

His: The space on your shoulder between your neck and where your hair falls. It's where he sits most of the time; him on your right side with Octavius on your left. When you wear your hair down, he sometimes likes to hide inside of it. It makes a great place to spy from.

Yours: His hair. During the night, it becomes a sandy-blonde mop of hair-like plastic. Kind of like a Barbie doll's hair. If he was only a tad bigger you might be able to braid it. You hate that he always insists on hiding it under that hat of his.

Personality:

His: He loves your stubbornness. While he doesn't like that the two of you but heads a lot, he likes that you aren't afraid to stand up for yourself, unlike the girls in his town.

Yours: You like his determination. He doesn't care that he's smaller than everyone around him. Wait, scratch that. He cares, but he doesn't let it get him down.

**Octavius**

Physical:

His: Your fingers. They are always so careful when you pick him up. Once, he was having trouble tying his helmet properly, and despite the size difference, you managed to tie it for him successfully.

Yours: While you would never tell him, you actually like that he's so small. It makes his accomplishments seem so much bigger; almost as big as his heart. (I know it's cheesy, but it's still sweet.)

Personality:

His: You're easygoing. No matter what He and Jed do to you, you let it slide. Sometimes, if you had a bad day at school, you'll even join them pranking someone else, which happens a lot.

Yours: His manners. He ALWAYS treats you like a proper lady, and it makes you feel special. Even though it can get a little annoying at times, you wouldn't change it for the world.

**Dexter**

Physical:

Him: Your cheek, it's a lot softer to slap than Larry's. And the mark he leaves when he slaps you lasts twice as long too!

You: His fur, duh! It's a little coarse, but it's still fuzzy! He's just so adorable; no matter how many times he gets on your nerves.

Personality:

Him: You always shriek when he slaps you. He doesn't know if that's a personality trait or not, but it's true.

You: His confidence that you won't make him pay for slapping and/or pranking you. It's cute how he thinks he can get away with stuff like that. You'd think after all this time he would have lost that confidence, but it just doesn't seem to go away… no matter how many times you play dress-up with him.

_Please review! XD_


	4. Fill-in

**NatM Preferences: Fill-in**

_A/N: So… I was just going through my stock of pre-written chapters and I realized that this one was supposed to come before the last one. Sorry if there's any confusion, I'm still trying to sort everything out! And since this chapter is so short, I'll be posting another one later tonight!_

Disclaimer: All references, characters, blah and stuff belongs to someone that is most certainly not me. I repeat; I own nothing!

**Larry**

As the weeks pass, the two of you discover that you and him both still have a lot in common and are both single (he's divorced, while you could never get a single guy to like you). After about a week, he asks you out which you answer with an enthusiastic yes. He also invites you to come back to the Museum since you seemed to like it there (and everyone there won't stop asking when he would bring you back to visit).

**Teddy**

After the first night on the job you quickly get the hang of things. Teddy's a huge help in that regard. He's told you about the different personalities and habits of the different exhibits while riding around on Texas. You once asked him about the Sacajawea exhibit, but he got really silent about it. Later when you asked Larry about it, he told you that Teddy and Sacajawea used to be a thing, but eventually broke up. Why they did no one knew, but you felt bad for bringing up such a touchy subject. Eventually, after apologizing to him, the two of you made up and have ended up spending a lot of time together. Being a history fanatic, you have a lot of questions which he is much obliged to answering.

**Ahkmenrah**

You can't believe it. You feel like a fan girl. Not only is he an Egyptian Pharaoh, he's a HOT Egyptian Pharaoh. The cute thing is; he doesn't even know it! Your Uncle Larry decides to let Ahk introduce you to everyone since he has a job to do. (You get the hint from the screaming monkey who was sitting on his head; slapping it repeatedly.) The two of you talk for a little while as you stroll around the museum. Occasionally he'll point to someone (or something) and make sure you get each other's names. You're pretty sure you won't remember them all, but that doesn't stop you from trying. You ask him about what Egypt was like and he asks you about the world outside the museum. You're thankful that he doesn't ask about your personal life, since you aren't very confident that he'll enjoy you drabbling on about college applications and stupid stuff like that.

**Jed**

You eventually take him back to the museum and apologize to the guard. He seems pretty nice and said that since you've met Jed, (apparently the cowboy has a name) that there wouldn't be any harm in showing you "the rest". Oh, you've see the rest. The entire museum is having a dance party in the lobby. What surprises you the most is when Jed challenges you to a dance-off. Throwing him an evil smirk you accept, then proceed to beat his sorry butt to Timbuktu. In fact, you manage to beat everyone who challenges you. Well, except Ahkmenrah. He's the only one who provides a challenge, and he only beats you by a hair. Jed, not expecting you to be so good, is impressed. The two of you eventually wander away from the party with his friend Octavius. It turns out all three of you have a lot in common (except size) and quickly become inseparable.

**Octavius**

Wow, these people are really nice. They are nothing like you would have expected them to be; well, except for Octavius, of course. He is every bit the gentleman you drea- er... thought he'd be. The two of you sit together talking about random things. He's just as good of a listener as before, if not better. About half way through the night, he introduces you to his friend, Jed, who convinces the two of you to help with a prank he wants to play on someone called "Gigantor". Octavius later explains that it's Jed's nickname for Larry, the night guard. The three of you hang out for the rest of the night and plan to do it again Friday night, with Larry's permission, of course.

_A/N: I was just going through you guys' reviews, and I'm seriously close to tears. You have no idea how much your support means to me. I've never really had many compliments on my writing, and the fact that I'm being asked for more is just overwhelming. Thank you so much for all of the reviews, favorites, and follows! I'll try to update more often and keep up with quality content! _


	5. First Date

**NatM Preferences: First Date**

_A/N: I know this isn't very good, but I was having some trouble coming up with good dialogue. So, I figured I'd add (a lot of) Nicky since he's easier for me to write for. I don't know why I didn't add him in the first place… but I think I'll start adding him into more chapters._

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. 'nuff said.**

**…**

**Larry**

It starts out extremely typical. He takes you to go see a movie. But it becomes very un-typical when he finds out you want to see the new Marvel movie, (Your choice Marvel film goes here), that just came out. He's thrilled, and after the movie you both head back to his place and have a Marvel-marathon until he has to go to work. Next time, you promise to bring the Iron Man movies and some popcorn.

**…**

**Teddy**

Being a sporting gentleman, he takes you for a ride on Texas before stopping at a small back-room. You stare in awe, as it has been decorated in fairy lights and set up as a picnic. While he doesn't eat, he's a surprisingly good cook. You end the night by turning on the radio and dancing until the sun rises.

**…**

**Ahkmenrah**

You sneak him out of the building for a few hours and take him on a walk through the park. The two of you talk about different things, sharing a few jokes along the way. You return to the museum by 3 am and no one even realizes you ever left.

**…**

**Jed **

The two of you go to the roof top and star-gaze. You bring along a book with the different constellations and the two of you try to find them all. After a while, you break out some snacks and the two of you sit there talking. Right before dawn, you rush him back to his exhibit with the promise of another date soon.

**…**

**Octavius**

With Larry's help, Octavius set up the hall of mammals with a table and candles and the two of you have a romantic dinner. It's a little hard because of the size difference, but you don't mind. The two of you want to make it work, no matter how big or small the other is.

**…**

**Nicky**

It starts out as any normal date would. The two of you go to dinner, see a movie, and play some games at the arcade. You're about to suggest heading to the bowling alley to end the night-long date, when he steps outside to take a call. Being the snoopy friend you are, you listen in.

"Dad, I'm kind of busy… what do you mean Attila's gone mad? He what? Dad…"

"Everything okay Nicky?" you interject.

"Oh, yeah (y/n). Look, dad, just take care of it. No, I don't care, just… What do you mean you told him where the arcade is?"

"Nicky, are you sure you're ok?" You step further into the alley when someone bursts through the arcade doors and grabs you. You do the only rational thing to do in this situation, and scream.

"(Y/N)! Attila, put her down NOW!" Nicky instantly snaps his phone shut and takes a step toward you. By this time you've noticed that your assailant is some ancient warrior who has currently thrown you over his shoulder. You're jostled around as "Attila" plays "keep you away from your date". He says something, but right now you're too scared to catch it.

"No Attila, you can't rip her limbs off. Put her down and go back to the museum right now or I'll make Dad lock you out for sunrise!" Apparently this threat scares the Skittles out of him, seeing as he drops you and runs away. Shaking, you curl up in a ball as Nicky rushes to your side.

"Nicky." You whimper softly.

"Sh, he's gone, you're ok now. I've got you. I am so sorry."

"W-what was he?" Nicky slowly helps you stand, never once letting you go.

"It's… complicated. In a way, I guess you could say he's like my over-protective uncle. He's known me since I was ten, and I guess he just wasn't ready for me to grow up." You stare at him in shock.

"You… KNOW him?!"

"Yeah. He was the exact same way when he first met me. Don't worry though, once he gets it through his head you're not a threat, he's actually a pretty decent guy."

…

Cue argument about the definition of "decent" eventually leading to him explaining the museum.

…

"Are you sure?" Nicky asks worriedly. You sigh.

"Yes. There's no way I'm risking being attacked again. I trust you, and if you say you can keep everyone at bay, then I'm gonna hold you to it. Besides, you saved me from him the first time, I'm sure you could do it again with the others." You're scared, but you and Nicky grew up together, so you know you can trust him. Arm and arm, the two of you walk to the car where he proceeds to drive you to the museum of Natural History.

…

Time skip brought to you by writing space, which I'm running out of.

…

In the end, you meet the exhibits and one very apologetic Mr. Daley. Apparently, Attila escaped while he was dealing with a tigress. You soon find that the other exhibits are friendly and actually rather fun to hang out with. They, of course, are excited to meet another outsider and ask you all sorts of different questions. By the end of the night, you've already set up some time to come back and visit. You watch the sunrise, hand and hand with your new boyfriend.


	6. They Find Out

**NatM Preferences: They Find Out**

_A/N: I know I need to be putting some dialogue into these, but if I did then they would each be long enough to be a stand-alone fic. Please review!_

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**…**

**Larry**

You met everyone not long after your second date, so it was kind of nice that he introduced you as his girlfriend. Of course everyone hounded you with questions about your relationship, but you didn't really answer many of them. You were still trying to get past the fact that they were alive and talking. Eventually, you got used to it and were able to answer (most of) their questions. You mostly tried to avoid Jedidiah's rather prying inquisitions.

**…**

**Teddy**

You and Teddy decided to go ask Larry if it was ok before your first date. He, of course, was happy that Teddy was finally getting over his break-up. He just wanted to know when you would be "clocking off" so that he could prepare before-hand. Other than that, he was completely supportive. Everyone else figured it out when you started kissing him on the cheek and calling him "Teddy Bear". Jed and Octavius tease you mercilessly for it. Sacajawea actually came up and told you how happy she is for the both of you.

**…**

**Ahkmenrah**

Everyone saw you liked him. (Except for him, of course) So they were constantly trying to pair you two up. Even your Uncle got into it. Finally, after your walk in the park, you gave up. You ended up telling Jed and Octavius (your go-to friends whenever you bomb it with Ahk) about how he had completely and utterly friend-zoned you. They shipped you two a lot, so they didn't give up so easily. Behind your back, they went to talk to Ahk. It took an hour of subtle hinting before Jed had enough and told Ahk you had a crush on him. Instantly realizing his mistake, he searched the entire museum looking for you. He eventually found you in his room, trying to read the hieroglyphs on the wall. Getting an idea, he went and got a pen and paper from the lobby and scribbled some glyphs on it. Returning to you he shyly handed you the slip and asked you to try translating it. It took you a little while, but you eventually dropped the paper and pulled him into a hug. He smiled and tightened his grip on you, never wanting to let go.

Too bad you didn't know that everyone was packed in the security room watching your exchange on the security footage.

**…**

**Jed**

Octavius was the one who put the two of you together. He noticed you liked the stars and convinced Jed to ask you to go star gazing with him. After about three dates (two of them having been star-gazing), Jed decided to make it clear to the rest of the museum that you were his, and off limits. That of course entailed him stealing the inter-com system which he using to make the announcement. It was weird; the entire museum was completely silent for about 15 seconds before erupting into vivacious applause. Everyone had been surprised by the announcement that you were "his and his alone, so help anyone who makes a move on you", but for the most part they were (and are) supportive of your unusual relationship.

**…**

**Octavius**

Jed was the one who found out first. He walked in on your second date and the two of you explained what was going on and begged him not to tell anyone. Being your best friend he agreed; on the condition you tell everyone after your 5th date. And you did. Everyone was happy for you, and Sacajawea approached you later about the possibility of a double date with her and Teddy.


	7. Nick-Names

**NatM Preferences: Nick-names**

_A/N: Ok, I had way too much fun writing this. I will be including the nick-names in future chapters. I told you there'd be more Nicky!_

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p><strong>Larry<strong>

Happy:

You call him: 13, it was his class number in high school.

He calls you: 14, it was your class number in high school. (You were partners in a lot of your classes)

Frustrated:

You call him: Flashlight, because he hates it.

He calls you: Missy, to make sure you know how irritated he is.

Flirty:

You call him: Sweetheart, because you two are kind of like high school-sweethearts… ish.

He calls you: Candy, because he thinks you're sweet.

**…**

**Teddy**

Happy:

You call him: Teddy, because it's his name.

He calls you: (Y/n), because it's your name.

Frustrated:

You call him: Mr. Roosevelt, it's polite, but still shows you're upset.

He calls you: Ms. (l/n), it's polite, but still shows he's upset. (You two think a lot alike.)

Flirty:

You call him: Teddy Bear, because he loves to cuddle.

He calls you: Darling, because you are.

…

**Ahkmenrah**

Happy:

You call him: Ahk, because it's easier than saying his full name.

He calls you: Lotus, because you're his flower.

Frustrated:

You call him: Old Timer, because he's thousands of years old.

He calls you: He uses your full name; first, middle, and last. It kind of reminds you of your father. That's not a good thing.

Flirty:

You call him: Hottie, because that's what you thought when you first met him.

He calls you: My Queen, because the museum is his kingdom.

…

**Jed**

Happy:

You call him: Jed, it's his name.

He calls you: Thief, because you stole him, then you stole his heart.

Frustrated:

You call him: Jerk, because no matter how mad you are, you will never insult his size.

He calls you: Giganta, because it annoys you as much as it does Larry.

Flirty:

You call him: Blondie, not the hair type, the dessert.

He calls you: Princess, because he saw it in a movie. Or he calls you Baby Doll, either works.

…

**Octavius**

Happy:

You call him: Octy, because you think it's cute and you know he secretly likes it, despite his protests.

He calls you: My Lady, because that's who you are.

Frustrated:

You call him: Doc Oc, like the villain.

He calls you: (He doesn't call you anything. If he's mad or frustrated, he won't talk to you.)

Flirty:

You call him: Sexy, because he can be, when he wants.

He calls you: Jewel, because that's what you are to him.

…

**Nicky**

Happy

You call him: Nicky-boy, because… because.

He calls you: Lollie, short for lollipop. It's his favorite candy, and you're his favorite girl.

Frustrated:

You call him: Go away; It shows you're in an unstable "I'm-on-my-rag" mood.

He calls you: Breaker, as in "heart-breaker", his nick-name for his ex.

Flirty:

You call him: Baby, because you have little to no creativity when it comes to nick-names.

He calls you: Babe, because you call him Baby. He figures you like it.

_A/N: YAY! Just hit 2,000 views on this story! Thanks all of you so much, and I hope you enjoy the coming chapters! Please review! XD_


	8. First Time He Sees You Cry

**NatM Preferences: First Time He Sees You Cry**

_A/N: Sorry if the uploads are little slow; I'm still getting the hang of the new semester at school. Just a heads up, I'm not going to be able to upload Friday night through Sunday morning. So, I'm planning on posting a bunch of stuff tomorrow and Friday morning to make-up for it. Just letting you guys know in advance, so check my profile for a new story (or two)! And if you haven't done so yet, please go check out my story "A New Beginning". The summary sucks, but the story itself is pretty good. Don't forget to comment in the box below!_

**Disclaimer: Blah blah blah, I don't own anything here. Nothing's changed.**

…

**Larry**

It was back in high school, during Chemistry. The two of you had finished early and started messing around with the supplies. The teacher eventually saw your boredom and gave you some chemicals and instructions on how to make tear-gas. The two of you put your heads together and finished it by the time class was over. Unfortunately, one of the other kids decided to "accidentally" spill it all over you causing your eyes to tear up. Larry poured what was left of it onto the jerk and escorted you to the drinking fountain to help you clean it off.

"You ok (y/n)?"

"Yeah, I guess. Just a bruised ego here." You sniffled as you headed to your locker where you always kept a spare change of clothes.

"Hey, at least we know it worked." You chuckled at his remark.

"Yeah, I guess it did. Thanks Larry." He smiled.

"No problem (y/n), anything for a friend."

_(… FRIENDZONED! Sorry, I couldn't help it. :P)_

…

**Teddy**

"Go fetch boy!" You tossed the bone for Rexy and he ran after it. You were about to go check on how Larry was doing teaching the Civil War guys how to work the lights, when you feel Rexy's tail slam into the side of your body. The force sends you flying until you hit the far wall. You grab your side and groan, biting back the tears that threaten to spill down your cheeks.

"(Y/n)! What happened?" Teddy runs to where you're leaning against the wall.

"Rexy- tail…" You gasp for air, feeling the full effect of the hit with every breath.

"Take it easy, I'm going to check for broken bones, ok?" You nod. He gently prods your ribs causing the tears to spill from your eyes. When he's done, he takes you into his arms and carries you to the nearest med-kit. "You're lucky it was only some bruising, my dear. You see, when I was a young lad…" He proceeds to recount stories of his childhood as he fixes you up and by the time he's done, your tears are gone and have been replaced with a smile.

…

**Ahk**

"Lotus, I have been looking for you." You're drawn out of your thoughts as your boyfriends sits on the floor next to you.

"Oh, hey Ahkmenrah." You quickly fold the picture you were looking at and hide it in your palm.

"What's wrong? Are you ill? Did I do something wrong? Are you-"

"It's fine Ahk, I promise. I'm not ill, and you haven't done anything wrong." You slowly open your palm and unfold the picture. In it, a much younger you is sitting with an old woman feeding the birds in her backyard.

"Who are they?" He asks, pointing to the picture.

"That's me, and that… that was my grandma. She died back when I was 7. Today would have been her birthday." Your voice cracks as the tears begin to fall from your eyes. You feel his arms wrap around your quivering form and you hold onto him. He doesn't say anything; he just rocks you back and forth until your sobs die down.

"Thank you, Ahk."

"Anything for you, my queen."

_(This chapter is dedicated to my amazing grandma who died of ovarian cancer. She was a beloved part of my childhood, and I miss her a lot. I love you Grandma, and I'm glad I got to know you.)_

…

**Jed**

"NO!"

"Awe come on, why'dya have ta go 'n do that!"

"She LOVED you!"

*sob*

"… Are you cryin' Thief?"

"… Maybe. You?"

*sniff*

"Yup."

"This stays between us, okay?"

"Got it- YEAH THAT'S RIGHT HANS, GO 'N LEAVE HER LIKE THE JERK YA ARE!"

_(… Please don't tell me I'm the only one who teared up my first time seeing Frozen.)_

…

**Octy**

You've had a bad day at school. Ever since you and Octy got together, you have been a happier person. Those stupid bullies see the change in you and are determined to make you their miserable little puppet again. Today, it seems like they have succeeded. You make it to the museum and are hanging out with him when you get a text. You don't know how, but those idiots got your number and decided to spam you with every one of your flaws. Instantly you break into tears and throw the phone at the nearest wall.

"(Y/n), my dear what is wrong?" Octavius rubs circles on your arm to try and calm you down. Sometimes he really hates how small he is compared to you. Jed, meanwhile, goes to your phone and reads the text.

"Well fudge them! You seriously don't believe this stuff; right (y/n)?" Your boyfriend goes and looks at the texts before shifting his attention back to you.

"(Y/n)?" He asks; his voice laced with concern. You try to look him in the eye, but fail miserably.

"Yes." Your voice sounds small, insignificant to your ears. All you want to do is curl up inside yourself and hide.

"Oh, Jewel. I promise you that not one of their words is true. And you know that I would never lie to you." You manage to finally look down at him.

"Thank you." You sniffle, trying to will away the tears that now stain your cheeks. The two men look at each other, not really sure how else to comfort you. Then, Octavius whispers something in Jed's ear causing him to smile and run off.

"Come along, I have an idea. It is something Jedidiah showed me and I do believe you will enjoy it as well. I am sure Larry wouldn't mind us using the museum computer to watch some videos."

_(Kudos to anyone who get the NatM 3 reference! You know what they're going to watch… LOL ;) )_

**…**

**Al Capone**

You sigh, staring at the landscape in front of you. Dawn is approaching, and soon everything will end. As an exhibit at the Smithsonian, you only had these past two nights of life, until you were told that tonight it would end. Now you watch the stars, praying for a miracle that you might live.

"Hey, toots! Get back inside pronto! Sun'll be up in 10!" You turn toward the rural sounding accent and find the colorless man tapping his foot impatiently. You had run into him several times before, always with him asking you if you want to join him in ruling the world. Every time, you shook your head and walked away, never speaking a word. The tapping slows and his face falls as he notices your tear-stained cheeks.

"I know." You say softly, before turning back to the horizon.

"Oh, uh… well ya do realize what'll happen when the sun rises?" It's a useless question; both of you know your response.

"I know." He hesitantly approaches you, trying hard to be gentle.

"Then ya know why ya gotta be inside. It's… not safe out here afta dawn." You notice the tone of his voice has changed; it almost seems, caring.

"I know." Obviously not liking your response, he tries a different tactic.

"Look, ya seem like a nice girl. If by any chance that… er… tablet thing comes back, it'd be a shame if ya weren't there ta wake up." You nod.

"I know."

"Then why're you out here?" He gives it one last try, hoping to get an answer from the strange yet beautiful girl. You knew he would come. You were counting on it.

"Because I know." Gazing into his dull, gray eyes, you gently pull closer and closer until your faces are inches apart. A stray tear falls down your cheek. It's matched by the one trailing his face.

"Know what?"

"How to live." Just as the sun peeks over the horizon, you lean in, placing a gentle kiss on his lips. As your museum bodies sift into dust, new, REAL ones form to replace them. "And how to love a broken man."

_(Al Capone was a request from _Kol's beloved Liliana. _Thanks for the suggestion, and I hoped it turned out to your liking. I know, it's super cheesy and cliché and stuff, but I just couldn't help myself! I might add him in an upcoming one, but it will depend on whether or not the topic is relevant to him or not.)_


	9. First Time You See Him Cry

**NatM Preferences: First Time You See Him Cry**

_A/N: Thanks _megawoman 5210 _for the prompt for this chapter and for requesting Napoleon. Don't forget to review! :)_

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p><strong>Larry<strong>

"Larry? You home?" You tentatively knock on his door. He left his coat at your place the other day and you had just come to return it. When you didn't get a reply, you figured he was asleep after another night at the museum. _(LOL! I didn't even mean to write that!)_ Opening the door with the key he gave you for emergencies, you tip-toe in. You're just about to put the coat on a chair and leave; when you notice the stifled sobs coming from his room.

"Larry?" You call, worried he might be hurt. Reaching his room, you carefully open the door to find him collapsed against the far wall, still in his uniform. "Larry!" Instantly running to his side, you check him for injury. It doesn't take long for you to figure out that it's emotional.

"(Y-Y/n)?" He chokes back a sob.

"Hey, it's ok sweetheart, I'm right here." Sitting down next to him, you cuddle into his side, stroking his back. You wait until his tears die down a bit before proceeding "What happened?"

"I-I just, I can't do this job anymore. Every night I go there, trying to help, but they always ignore me like- like I'm just there for their amusement. They never take me seriously, and when the do they always follow it up by claiming they didn't need my help. Maybe they don't…" You feel your rage towards the exhibits growing, but smother it temporarily.

"Larry, whether they know it or not, they need you. You do so much for them that they don't even realize… come on, let's go get you some brunch." Helping him stand, you lead him to the kitchen where you proceed to make him some toast.

"14? Could you possibly… come with me tonight?" A devilish plan forming in your brain, you shake your head.

"Nope. I'm not letting you go there again just to come back and go through another meltdown. You stay here and take the night off, and I'll take over your shift at the museum." Before he can protest, you pick up his flashlight off the counter and twirl it around in your hand. "You need the break, and I need to know that you won't be in tears next time I come to visit."

…Time skip brought to you by Yelling, the most effective way to get a museum full of idiots to understand that it is NOT ok to break your boyfriend's sanity…

Let's just say that after a night with you, the exhibits had never been happier to see Larry. They never pushed him past the breaking point again.

…

**Teddy**

"No Dexter, you can't eat it. Dude, how are planning to digest it anyhow? You don't even have a stomach!" The monkey shrugs before stuffing it in his mouth anyway. Sighing, you give up and let him have at it; with any luck the tablet will take care of it when morning comes. Walking through the halls, you notice something, or rather someone, in the art gallery. Taking out your flashlight, you're about to attack the intruder when you realize it's only Teddy.

"Teddy! Oh my gosh you scared me; I thought you were an intruder-" your voice dies in your throat when you notice the picture on the wall. You know enough about history to know exactly who it is.

"(Y/n)! I- well…" You can tell he's nervous as he looks from you to her and back.

"This is why Sacajawea left you, isn't it?" Giving up, he nods in defeat. Coming up beside him, you wave at the beautiful young woman in the frame. "Hello, Mrs. Roosevelt." She smiles, waving back.

"You must be (Y/n); Theodore has told me much about you." You nod, still smiling.

"Yes I am. And I have heard many wonderful things about you as well." Her giggle is light and beautiful.

"I am glad we have finally met. Thank you for taking care of him for me."

"It's my pleasure. If you will excuse me, I have to go make sure the other half of the museum hasn't been destroyed yet."

"Very well, but please come back soon, it's not often I get visitors."

"Of course!" You wave goodbye as you make your way toward the hall of miniatures.

"(Y/n), wait!" Teddy runs up behind you. Turning, you stop him before he can say another word.

"I understand."

"W-what?"

"I understand. I've read your biography and I know how much you cared for her. It wasn't right that she was taken from you the way she was, and I don't blame you for wanting to see her again. You loved her, and she loved you. I can't blame either of you for that. Look, if you… if you want to stay with me, that's up to you. I don't mind knowing she's here… as long as you don't get so wrapped up in her that you forget about me." He stares at you for a moment as a single tear falls down his cheek.

"Oh my darling, thank you." He sweeps you into a hug and you return it, not wanting it to end. Unfortunately, Dexter the vomiting monkey has other plans.

_(The story of Theodore Roosevelt and his first wife Alice Hathaway Lee is a tragic love story… she died on February 14, two days after having her only child. Theodore was so devastated, that he left the infant with his sister and moved out west for two whole years before returning to politics in the east.)_

…

**Ahk**

"Oh Hottie!" Your voice rings through the halls. Reaching his "tomb", you find him staring at the tablet as if in a trance. "Hottie? Mr. Hot-stuff? Yoo-hoo… Ahk?" You stroll up behind him and manage to hear his whispering. You figure he's probably doing important tablet-stuff, so you decide to sit patiently in a corner like a good little girlfriend and wait.

…Time skip brought to you by Sleep; a necessary function for your body to perform at night, even if you don't want to…

You're awoken from your cramped slumber by sounds of a struggle. Instantly you're on your feet and rushing to your boyfriend's side. His breaths are ragged as his body thrashes on the ground.

"Ahk! Ahk, it's me, (y/n), please wake-up! Ahk, you're scaring me… AHKMENRAH!" You yell as the Jackals put their spears to your back. "I'm not the one doing this; I'm just trying to help him!" Finally, Ahk's eyes snap open. Before you can do or say anything, he runs to the corner that you formerly occupied and curls up in a ball.

"Look, he's ok now, just let me go help him!" After what seems like ages, the guards lower their spears and allow you to approach their king. "Ahkmenrah?" You gently crawl to him, not wanting to scare him away. It takes a moment for him it to register who you are.

"(Y-y/n)?"

"Yeah it's me. I'm right here." Closing the gap, you reach out and wipe away the tear on his cheek. "Are you… are you ok now?" He stares at you.

"They were there. (Y/n), I was so close to my parents." Your eyes widen as you realize what he had been doing.

"Ahkmenrah… you… you really miss them that much?" It's overwhelming to you, the thought that he was voluntarily submitting himself to near-death just to see his parents. You could have lost him.

"I hadn't seen them in so long…" You pull him into your arms, rocking him back and forth. Ignoring the panic welled up in your chest; you hum him your favorite lullaby until he is fast asleep.

"I love you Ahk. Even if you don't love me enough to stay, I'll always love you."

...

**Jed**

"Nuh-uh."

"Oh yes."

"No way in heck."

"What, are you a chicken Jed? Afraid that I'm right?"

"That's it, I ain't no wuss, bring it on!"

…Time skip brought to you by Ultimate Sadness: the result of watching a Disney movie and reading WAY TOO DEEP into the plot…

"NOOOO! Curse this frickin' emotion!"

"Fess up big boy!"

"... Maybe."

"Say it."

"… Fine, I MIGHT HAVE cried watchin' _Frozen_. But so did you!"

"Good enough for me!"

...

**Octy**

Your heart sinks to your stomach as you watch the little car swerve out of the Dexter's way, flipping down the stairs until it finally stops at the bottom.

"Octavius! Jed!" You dash down the steps and check inside the banged-up car. Quickly, you remove their unconscious forms from the car and carry them to the security office where you know there's a first aid kit. Pulling it out, you lay both men on a towel and open the kit. First thing you do is remove Octy's armor and check the damage done to both men. You relax a little when you see that they're both breathing. Jed has some cuts and bruises, but for the most part he looks fine. What worries you is the strange position Octavius' shoulder is rested in. You gulp as you realize that he must have dislocated his shoulder in the fall. Lightly, you pick him up, mentally preparing yourself for what you're about to do. Using your forefinger and thumb, you gently rotate his shoulder back into place causing him to scream, tears flowing from his eyes.

"O-Octavius?" You hear Jed start to wake up. Placing Octavius next to his friend, you pull out some hydrogen-peroxide.

"Jed, try to take it easy, but make sure Octavius doesn't move his arm ok?" Jed, obviously not listening, tries to get up to help his friend. "Jed, hold still." Picking him up, you ignore his protests as you clean him up with a cotton swab dipped in the liquid. "There, now please take it easy so I can take care of Octavius." You put him back down next to the roman whose tears have subsided a bit.

"What happened?"

"The car did a couple of flips down the stairs. You guys, being the idiots you are, weren't wearing seat-belts and nearly got yourselves killed." Taking out a bandage, you cut it into the shape of a sling. "Jed, how does Octy's arm look?" Jed lifts the top of his toga a bit and winces.

"Really bruised-up." You sigh, mentally killing yourself for not being gentle enough and hurting him.

"Here, you better put this on him so that I don't hurt him any further." Seeing your distress, Jed complies, slipping his friend's arm into the sling. Octavius stirs, finally waking up.

"Whew! Gave us a scare Octy. How's yer arm feel?" Octavius blinks for a minute before realizing that the pain is coming from his shoulder.

"It's a little sore." Jed helps his friend sit up.

"Well, now that you're both awake, I'm going to take you back to your dioramas so that your respective doctors can evaluate you injuries." You decide not to mention the fact that you're the reason Octavius' shoulder is worse off than it should be. You'll never forget the tears you caused him to shed, even if you were only trying to help.

...

**Napoleon**

"Alright! I'm leaving! Yeesh, pushy." You race out of the room, leaving alone the three cupids who obviously don't like you. Maybe it's just because you have a face no one could love… or the fact that they're jealous of your wings. Yup, definitely jelly of your wings. Oh, didn't I mention you're a toy fairy? Technically, you aren't supposed to be alive, but your owner (a five-year-old spoiled brat) accidently left you at the Smithsonian after her visit. Now, you're flying around, looking for something to do. That's when you spot him. He appears to be a leader of some sort, but his men are making fun of his size. Knowing the feeling, you empathize with the man and decide to help him. Since you are now alive, your powers are restored to you. As the bullies walk away, you feel your heart break as the little man runs to a corner and bursts into tears. It almost seems uncharacteristic for such a bold and daring man to be reduced to tears. However, that only makes you empathize with him more.

"Psssssst!" You fly over and whisper in his ear. "You wanna be bigger?" You hide before he can catch a glimpse of you. This is more fun than upsetting the cupids!

"Who is there? I demand you show yourself!" You giggle at his thick accent.

"Well, do you?" He ponders for a moment.

"What if I say yes?" You clap your hands in excitement.

"Yay! This'll be fun!" Flying behind his head, you summon some growth magic and kick him in the back of the head, increasing his size to 5' 11". "There you go! Now go beat those bullies good!" With that, you fly off to go have some more fun.

...

_(A/N: This was a last-minute request from _dwellerofcrag. _Hope you like it!)_

**Kahmunrah**

"Ugh... so... bored..." They wax figure sat, in the middle of nothing, waiting for something to happen. But nothing did. His only pass time was to stare at the different swirling patterns of green, occasionally reaching out and messing with it. Honestly, he thought that ruling the world like his real counterpart had always wanted would be the perfect way to spend his time. Now, because he had been a reckless idiot, he had been trapped in... this; whatever "this" is. After what seems like days, he gives up all hope and breaks down into tears.

Now, across the swirling green horizon sits you. You are nobody. Literally, you have no body. Most people here don't. Most people, like you, are just swirls of green smoke. You all dance and laugh and spend time together. You, however, are different from the others. You remember bits and pieces of a different life; one with a body. Sometimes you imitate that body, but it scares everyone away so you try not to turn into it too often. So, when you see someone with an actual BODY, you are quite intrigued. Especially when you notice the little wet drops falling down his... er... face(you think that's what it's called anyway). It takes a while, but you think hard to remember the name.

"Tears... that's it! Tears are... bad. Very bad... Tears are a sign of sadness. I had tears once... I think." You think to yourself as you watch the stranger... "Cry! Lots of tears mean that you're crying! And the stranger... Hm... is a man! Yes! He is a him, but that makes me... a her! I'm a girl! At least, that's what I remember being." You approach the man and take on the form you're pretty sure you used to look like.

"Hello!" He stops crying, instantly breaking into a... smile! Wow, you haven't remembered this much in a long time.

"Thank Osiris I am not alone in this place! And who might you be?" He asks. You think really hard on this one.

"Well... I think I'm a girl... from, uh, (home country)... and that's all I know. For now, at least. Remembering takes A LOT of work!" His face twists into a... confused expression.

"You mean, you can't remember who you are?"

"Nope, well, I can, when I think really hard. The others can't, though."

"Others?" His face becomes a semi-smile.

"Yeah, see?" Taking his hand, you transform into a green wisp, bringing him along with you. Now, he can see that he was never really alone, just lost.


	10. Miniature Special!

**NatM Preferences: Jed/Octavius Special!**

_A/N: Ok, so this chapter is a Special for those paired with our favorite miniatures. This is slightly confusing. Where it says _**Either**_, the section written applies to both. Where it states their names, that section applies only to that character. Ok, I think that makes sense. Hope you like! :)_

_A/N2: Heyyyyy! So, funny story, I was PLANNING to go on a camping trip this weekend, which is why I told you guy a few days ago I wouldn't be uploading this weekend. Weeeeeeeeeeell then I got the stomach flu. Now I can upload, but I feel super cruddy. Lesson to be learned from this experience: when life gives you lemons, don't touch them they probably have germs. Stay healthy everyone!_

(B/f) = Boyfriend

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything here. Except a shrink-ray. Do I need a shrink-ray though? No I do not; you can have it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Either<strong>

You are going out of town for the weekend meaning you won't see (b/f) until Monday night. You're leaving after school on Friday, so here you are saying your goodbyes early Thursday morning.

"Don't worry; I'll be back in a few days." He smiles and nods as you wave goodbye. Once you're gone, he sighs and heads back to the diorama room.

…

**Jed**

"Larry, we have to do something." Larry gives Octavius a confused look.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about THEM. They've been on 9 dates already and they can't even hug each other because she is so tall. We HAVE to do something, and since she is gone and he is in his room sulking, now is the perfect opportunity." Larry shakes his head.

"I'm sorry Octavius, but there's nothing much we can do. Not unless you have a shrink ray. I'll go talk to Jed and see if I can pull him out of his 'sulking'." Octavius watches as Larry walks away.

"What if I did…"

…

**Octavius**

Jed watches Octavius walk away as he formulates a plan of attack to help his best friends.

"Hey Gigantor, where's Ahkmenrah?"

"Last I saw he was helping Attila polish his swords, why?"

"Just need his help with somethin'. Oh, an' don't go too far, I'm comin' fer you next."

…

**Either**

(B/f)'s best friend quickly seeks out Ahkmenrah and asks his burning question.

"Well I suppose it would, but it would only work at night. Once the sun rises, the affected would have to wait until the sun sets to be returned to normal size. What is thi- oh. I see what you are getting at, but you would have to get Larry's help in ordering it." He thanks Ahk and heads back to the lobby where he finds Larry and Teddy talking. Once they're done, he presents his idea to Larry and convinces him to help with it.

By Sunday night, he has told (b/f) about the plan which lightens his mood considerably, especially once they've tested it on Larry. It works like a charm, although Larry asks them to never do it to him again.

Monday night rolls around and you return to New York with major jet-lag. But seeing as you haven't seen your boyfriend in several days, you don't care. Everyone has been up for an hour already and when you walk inside they all cheer.

…

**Jed**

"Hey princess, I've got a surprise fer ya." Jed smirks.

"Silly, I'm the one who's supposed to bring you a surprise."

"Not this time. FIRE IT UP OCTAVIUS!"

"You might wanna close your eyes, it's a little disconcerting." Larry comments as everyone takes a step away from you. You quickly take Larry's advice, not sure what else to do.

…

**Octavius**

"My dear, I know this may seem a little strange, but I need you to close your eyes."

"O-ok." You do as he asks and hear everyone giving you positive encouragement

…

**Either**

You scream. You can't help it, you didn't expect for the gravity beneath your feet to multiply ten-fold. Falling on your knees, it's everything you can do not to vomit. Even after it's stopped, you're still trembling.

…

**Jed**

You open your eyes to see a tall figure standing tall above you, the silliest grin plastering his face.

"Jed?"

"Right here baby doll. You good now?" You look around and shake your head.

"Uh… what just happened?" Everyone chuckles, which to you sounds like thunder.

"Toy shrink-ray. Tablet brings it to life, aka makes it work. Eliminates the size difference. Hey, check out what we can do now." He pulls you to your feet and gently presses his lips against yours. You can hear people hollering and "aweing" in the background, and he pulls away grinning. Did that seriously just happen? You aren't sure, but you're too shocked to do much other than faint. It's probably a combination of the jet-lag, shrink-ray, and the fact that, that was your first kiss. Like, ever.

…

**Octavius**

You feel a pair of strong arms wrap around you.

"Hello, my jewel." His voice whispers in your ear. Slowly, you open your eyes to discover that everything around you has grown, including your amazing boyfriend.

"D-did I just, shrink?" He nods.

"Yes, do not worry, it's easily reversed, but now I can show you things from my perspective." You look around as all your friends' wave down at you and you wave back.

"This is amazing! Thank you." You jump up and hug him as tightly as you can, which is kind of hard with his armor.

"Well, technically it was Jedediah's idea." You look over at the cowboy and throw him an award-winning smile.

"Thanks Jed. So, are you two going to drive me around in that toy car of yours, or what?"


	11. First Kiss

**NatM Preferences First Kiss**

_A/N: First thing's first; no, I didn't forget to post. I was just too busy being sick to deal with the whole Fanfiction posting system. As for the story, I know it's taken me forever to get to "the kiss", but I wanted to wait until I had the Jed/Octavius special out of the way so that I could include them (and I found out the hard way that being sick does NOT improve writing skills). I apologize if my description of kissing is a little off (seeing as I have no experience in such matters :P). Please forgive me for the lack of activity on any of my stories! Hope you like this one!_

**Disclaimer: I don't own you, Cattulus 5, or any of that copyrighted stuff down there.**

* * *

><p><strong>Larry<strong>

"Hey 13?"

"Hm?"

"Do ya wanna build a snowman?" You both look at each other before bursting into giggles. You don't have work today, so the two of have been lounging around watching and re-watching Frozen for the past 4 hours. (Of course with both of you mimicking the character to the point where you're surprised you haven't gone insane yet.) You wish it could last forever, but he has to go get ready for work soon. You have a meeting to go to early tomorrow morning, so you've decided not to go to the museum with him tonight.

"Hey 14?" He speaks; turning on the couch so he's facing you.

"Hm?"

"Well, I still have a half an hour until I have to leave, and Nicky's at a friend's house, so I was just wondering if you wouldn't mind trying something." You quirk an eyebrow at his request.

"Uh… sure." Slowly, he raises a hand to your chin and closes the distance between your faces. Your heart pounds as you realize what's about to happen. You have been dreaming about this for so long, you aren't sure if it's real or not. Your mind erupts in a million fireworks as your lips meet for the first time. It starts gently, but doesn't take long to escalate into a blinding fury of passion. The first kiss is quickly followed by another, then another, and it continues on until you both need to take a break.

"Wow, that was…"

"Better than anything in my wildest dreams." He gives you an odd look. "Shoot, I said that out loud, didn't I?" He nods.

"Well I'm glad you enjoyed it as much as I did."

"…Uh, Larry?"

"Yeah?"

"Is just me, or did the sun go down early?"

"Darn it!"

…

**Teddy**

"Thanks Larry!"

"No problem (Y/n), just make sure you're back in by 3; I'm gonna need your help with the Roman's-gladiator-thing. Because apparently, they HAVE to do it tonight, and I don't want to have to replace any figurines tomorrow."

"Gotcha boss." You skip out of the office and watch as Teddy comes to life.

"Hello my dear, how are you this evening?" Smiling, you take the hand he offers you and jump up behind him on Tex.

"Amazing Teddy Bear! I have a surprise for you." You wrap your arms around his waist and hold on as you trot around the museum.

"A surprise?"

"Yup. Ok, turn right up here and then a left." He complies hesitantly. When you approach a secluded part of the museum, you dismount and motion for him to do the same. He does, and you have him close his eyes as you guide him through the "Personnel Only" door. With little hassle, you make it outside to the loading dock. "Ok, you can open them now."

"Darling, what is all this?" He can't help but smile as he sees the pile of pillows, blankets, and DVDs set up with your laptop and a projector.

"My surprise. Do you know what tonight is?" You take his hands in yours and pull him towards the pile.

"Tonight is… well…" The president fully embodies the "deer in the headlights" expression.

"One month ago today, you set up the back room with fairy lights, a picnic, and music. And that night, I fell in love with you." You hesitate for a minute before pressing a chaste kiss on his lips. Before you can pull away, he pulls you closer, deepening the kiss. By the time you separate, both of you are grinning like love-struck idiots. "That was…"

"Beautiful," he finishes. Your eyes betray your confusion.

"The kiss?" he chuckles as both of you sink into the plush heap of bedding.

"No darling, you."

…

**Ahk**

Your heart flutters in your chest. Adding a few more quick details, you finish your picture (It's obviously of you and Ahk) and look it over. You are currently sitting just outside of Ahkmenrah's sarcophagus waiting for the sun to go down. Closing the sketchbook, you put it in your bag along with your pencils. You pull your knees to your chest and sigh. You're still worried about the fiasco that occurred last week. Does he really hate the museum that much? You shake your head. No, he cares about the museum he just… misses his family.

You are so absorbed in your thoughts that you don't notice the tablet's faint glow, or the young pharaoh who has just opened the lid that you already unlocked for him. Stepping out, he notices you huddled against the pillar, a melancholy look tracing your expression. Softly approaching, he sits down in front of you, pulling your attention to the tender smile forming his lips.

"Hello." His voice is quiet, almost a whisper.

"Hey, uh, sorry about that. Just… lost in my thoughts I guess." He takes your hands in his, stroking your knuckles with his thumbs.

"Are you alright, (Y/n)?" He gazes into you (e/c) orbs, worry filling his own. "You've been… quiet these past few nights." You try to meet his gaze, but fail miserably.

"Ahk, do you… remember last Friday?" He scrunches his face slightly in confusion.

"Not exactly… why?" You feel like bursting into tears. How could he not remember that? He had almost died… and you had almost lost him forever. You can hardly help it as you throw your arms around his neck, never wanting to let go.

"Just- promise me you'll never go away. Please." Still not quite understanding what brought this on, he nods, rocking you back and forth as you release all of the worry you've pent up inside of you. He's only seen you cry once or twice before, but he knows that it's definitely something he doesn't like. Pulling away slightly, he looks into your tear-filled eyes.

"(Y/n), I love you with all of my heart, and could never leave you. Not for anything in the world." Leaning forward, he seals his promise with a kiss.

…

**Jed**

_(Picks up where the special left off. Yeah I know you two technically had it last chapter, but you were a little too "in shock" to register it so… take 2!)_

"Are you sure there were no side-effects with the shrink-ray?"

"Yes Jedediah, I am sure. Look, I understand that you are upset, but will you please stop pacing?" You listen to the voices bicker back and forth as you try to remember what happened.

"This is all my fault. I shoulda' asked before zappin' her like that. An' then I went 'n kissed her! What was I thinkin'? I don't even know if she's ready for that kinda thing yet!" That gets you to remember.

"This is not your fault. The shrink ray was my idea and you were just trying to show her how much you care-"

"But now she's outa it. What if she doesn't wake up before sunrise? We don't know what'll happen to her after we freeze up."

Your eyes flutter open and you notice you're lying on (and under) a bunch of blankets in a tan tent; you're pretty sure it's Jed's. You quietly pull yourself out from the warm covers and take a peek outside the tent. You gaze in awe at the Wild West diorama, now a whole lot bigger than you instead of vis-versa. Drifting, your eyes eventually find the bickering duo not far from the tent. Carefully, you stand, pausing for a minute to find your footing. Once you are stable, you creep up behind Jed, motioning for Octavius to remain silent as you pounce on the unsuspecting cowboy. You tumble a few times before stopping with you straddling him.

"Now, where were we?" Before he can utter a word, you dip down and place your lips against his, making sure he can't escape. You pull away all too soon, giving him a moment to catch his breath.

"(Y-Y/n)?" You help lift him into a sitting position so that you are now sitting in his lap.

"Yeah Blondie?" He pulls you close and whispers in your ear.

"Never scare me like that again, 'kay?"

"Okay."

...

**Octavius**

"Octavius?" You look up at him from where you are lying in his lap. After the car ride yesterday, you were brought back to normal size and passed out. By the time you awoke, the sun had already risen and you had to go to school. Now it is night again and the two of you are sitting on the window sill alone, watching life drone on outside of the museum.

"Yes?" He pets your hair, gazing into your (e/c) eyes. You drape your arms around his neck and lift yourself into a sitting position. You rest your head in the crook of his neck, enjoying being so close to him. For once he has removed his armor, allowing you to hold him near without inhibition.

"Te amo."(I love you) Those two little words whispered in his ear make all the difference in the world. You're so close, closer together than you've ever been.

"I- Te amo nimis, dominae."(I love you too, my lady.) You pull back and look into his eyes.

"Te amo in aeternum, carissime."(I love you forever, my dearest) Your voice falters as you try to remember the pronunciation. All the same, his heart melts at your words, fully appreciating the significance of your small act. As the clock strikes midnight, his lips lower and meet yours. You press back, pouring out all of the love you have into a single exchange; and it is obvious he is doing the same. Both of you are swept away by the purest love that is equally shared. Neither of you pull away completely; both just nuzzling into one another, trying to express how much you care. Octavius starts reciting a Latin love-poem.

_"__Vivamus mea Lesbia, atque amemus, rumoresque senum severiorum omnes unius aestimemus assis! soles occidere et redire possunt: nobis cum semel occidit brevis lux, nox est perpetua una dormienda. da mi basia mille, deinde centum, dein mille altera, dein secunda centum, deinde usque altera mille, deinde centum. dein, cum milia multa fecerimus, conturbabimus illa, ne sciamus, aut ne quis malus inuidere possit, cum tantum sciat esse basiorum." –Cattullus 5_

("Let us live, my Lesbia, and let us love, and let us judge all the rumors of the old men to be worth just one penny! The suns are able to fall and rise: When that brief light has fallen for us, we must sleep a never ending night. Give me a thousand kisses, then another hundred, then another thousand, then a second hundred, then yet another thousand more, then another hundred. Then, when we have made many thousands, we will mix them all up so that we don't know, and so that no one can be jealous of us when he finds out how many kisses we have shared." –Cattullus 5)

His voice softly drones as you snuggle. He blushes upon the realization that you only know a limited amount of Latin.

"That, uh-"

"Was beautiful." You smile, reaching over to stroke his cheek. "I understood what matters, and I know that you love me. That's all I need." Once again, your lips meet. In that moment, you don't need words or elaborate poems to express how you feel. It's all there; intertwined in gentle, yet deep kisses.

_(I did some research to find a romantic poem that Octavius would have known back in ancient Rome and I came up with Cattallus 5… yeah, I know, it's in Latin. I put the translation in parentheses below. I think it's a bit sappy, but still sweet!)_

…

**Nicky**

"Hey, I'll be back in a week. Don't worry about it." Nick finishes packing his suitcase as you stand watching him in the doorway.

"Nicky, every time you go to your mom's place you come back on the brink of emotional insanity. You hate it there." He sighs.

"I don't hate it there; I just don't like being so far from you and Dad… and blame Don for my emotional state of being when I come back." It's your turn to let out an exasperated exhale.

"That man… why your mom gave up your dad for him I'll never now. Then again, she moved so far away without even telling you until moving day so… I guess her sanity is up for grabs." Nicky shuts his suitcase and the two of you silently make you way outside and to the bus stop. As it rolls up and people get out, you hand him his backpack, which you have been wearing the whole time.

"I'll text you the entire way there." He promises. You chuckle.

"You better. And you better call me tonight so that we can talk too."

"Ok, love you."

"Love you too." Before you can even register, he leans over and lightly kisses you. It's no heavy make-out session, but watching the bus pull away, you couldn't think of any better way to say goodbye.

_(Kudos to my (nameless) friend whose first-kiss inspired Nicky's chapter!)_

…

_Any and all flames will be used to make s'mores._


	12. You Dress Up Like Him

**NatM Preferences: You Dress Up Like Him**

_A/N: So I had an AWESOME chapter involving over 10 characters from all 3 movies, then my computer decided to corrupt the file containing it for no apparent reason. So, now I have __2 hours of work wasted. Don't worry I'll re-write it ASAP, but until then I guess this will have to do!_

_A/N2: Ok, maybe I went a little too far with this chapter… naw, that's why I rated this story T. Here's a link to the outfits. _http://thethiaforce . deviantart . (co) m/art/NatM-Preference-You-Dress-Up-Like-Him-512178984 _Just take out the spaces and parenthesis when typing in the link. Sheesh, _FanFiction_ sure makes it hard to link stuff._

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Still.**

* * *

><p><strong>Larry<strong>

You giggle as you twirl his flashlight. You're getting pretty good too. Putting it down on the table, you go back to where you have been snooping in his locker. You squeal in glee when you find an extra uniform he probably keeps on hand as a spare. Checking outside, you see Dexter and motion him towards you.

"Hey Dexy, go distract Larry for a little bit and I'll let you have my sunglasses, ok?" He lets out a high-pitch squeal and races off to find your boyfriend. You chuckle at his enthusiasm and close the locker room door. Time to get dressed.

Time skip brought to you by buttons; because heaven forbid you'd have to zip-up a work uniform instead of doing every stinkin' button on a blasted shirt.

"Mr. Daley, please report to the lobby." You use your best impersonation of your boyfriend as you speak through the intercom. You hear the squeal of tires signaling the arrival of Jed and Octavius in the lobby.

"And for all of our motorists, please no speeding in the halls."

"Gotcha Gigantor!"

"Jedediah, that's not Larry."

"WHAT?!" You hear the car stop and make a U-turn back to the desk.

"Woah, lovin' the look (y/n), and awesome impression o' Gigantor!" As they exit the car, you hold your hand out to lift them onto the desk.

"Thanks, Larry should be here any minute. Oh, could you be a dear and scream into the intercom on my signal?"

"Sure, whatever you say." At that moment, you hear Dexter yelp signaling Larry's approach.

"Dexter! What the heck is going on?"

"Are you sure he knows, 13?"

"(Y/n)?! What are you doing in my-" You cut him off with a breathtaking kiss. Just as he starts to get into it, you thumbs up to Octavius, who in turn kicks Jed in the junk. You have never heard a girlier scream in your life. You hastily pull back and whisper in his ear.

"You'reminesucker." Then, you turn and run as fast as your legs can carry you, leaving him dazed with Jed's scream ringing in his ears. And a sign that says "Property of (Y/n)" taped to his back.

Best. Prank. Ever.

...

**Teddy**

As co-night guard, it's your job to stay on your toes and expect the unexpected from the exhibits. That being said, there is no way in heck you could ever be prepared for the prank Jed and Octavius convinced Larry to help them pull on you. Currently, you are locked in a closet being forced to put on some stupid outfit to be let out. It takes a moment for you to realize what it is you're putting on.

"Haha, very funny wise-guys."

"Just put it on!"

"I still don't understand. Why are we doing this to her?"

"So that Gigantor can get us some pictures ta use against 'er as blackmail!"

"Oh, right."

"You know, once I come out there I'm gonna step on the both of you!" They ignore your threat as you finish attaching the choker around your neck. You have to admit, they did a pretty decent job of putting the outfit together. One thing you know; there is no way you're letting them use this against you.

"I'm ready. You gonna let me out now, or what?" The door is unlocked by a sympathetic Larry.

"Sorry about this."

"What do they have on you?" He sighs.

"They found my middle-school pictures. Back when I was into heavy metal." You nod, understanding his plight. Heavy metal back then = a heck of a lot of eye-liner and enough hair gel to drown Jed's posse.

"Shut up 'n take the picture Gigantor. This one's goin' in the scrapbook." You smirk.

"Oh heck no. If I'm wearing this look, I've gotta take the pic myself." Pulling out your own phone, you snap several selfies as they gawk in astonishment. "Selfies taken and posted to Facebook. Now, if you will all excuse me, I wanna show Teddy Bear these cute shoes!" You skip off to the lobby, leaving the shocked viewers to their looks of stupidity.

_(I know Teddy isn't technically in this one, but I think we can all agree that he'll love the new look on you. Plus, I feel that the fact that Jed and Octavius are the kings of blackmail needed to be stated. And that Larry sported the punk-rocker look at one point.)_

…

**Ahk**

"Lotus, could you be a dear and hold my cape for a bit? It's getting a little stuffy in here."

"Sure Ahk." He hands you his cape before going back to helping out your uncle with whatever he's doing. You look down at the cape, up at your boyfriend, and back down again. As much as you love watching your shirtless hottie, this chance is too good to pass by. Racing around the museum, you grab a few other miscellaneous things before going to the girl's room and changing. When you emerge, you are wearing golden bracelets and a blue necklace from storage as well as a black crop-top and a blue and gold skirt you've kept in your bag for just such an occasion. On top of that, of course, is his cape. There's only one thing keeping it from being perfect though…

"Hey Sacajawea, have you seen Jed and Oc?"

"I believe they are racing a colony of ants out back."

"Thanks! Oh, and what do you think?" She raises her eyebrows as she notices your costume.

"Very nice, but how did you acquire his cape? I have seen him become very… possessive of it." You shrug.

"He said he was getting hot. Don't worry; I'm sure he won't mind my little cosplay. And thanks again." Heading out back, you see the group of miniatures (romans and cowboys alike) racing the bugs. Quickly, you sort through the mess and pluck your little friends from it.

"Guys, I need your help. I wouldn't do this to you if it wasn't necessary for my master plan, but I think you'll like what I'm asking you to do." Once they hear your idea, they agree that it does sound like a lot of fun. At least, more fun than racing ants.

You camp out in Ahk's room waiting for Jed and Oc to bring the package. Once they drive in with the delivery strapped to the car, you instruct the jackal statues to leave you alone (Ahk taught them to take orders from you) before putting on the gold crown you had them snatch. You take multiple selfies next to the tablet along with several of you with Jed and Oc in your boyfriend's tomb. After about ten minutes you hear him approaching and send Jed and Oc away so they don't have to face his fury.

"مرحبا رائع (Hello gorgeous). Looking for something?" Your tongue twists, hoping you pronounced the Arabic phrase right. You sit on the edge of his tomb with his cape flowing out behind you; legs crossed at the ankles while your hands idly comb through the (h/c) strands that hang out from under the crown.

"Y-you took it?!" He stutters, still trying to process exactly what you're wearing. You smirk.

"Yes, yes I did. Wait, are you blushing? Oh my gosh, sweetheart, I didn't think it was possible, but you just got cuter." You stand up and walk until you are a mere centimeter apart before putting his crown back where it belongs. "There, you good now?" You lean to his ear, whispering as seductively as you can. "Or will I have to kiss it to make it all better?"

...

**Jed**

The two of you are watching some random movie (a western) on your laptop when you notice him oogling over the female protagonist ('s cleavage). Quietly, you sneak off and head to where Octavius is on the floor in front of the western diorama. You're glad Jed doesn't notice, but at the same time frustrated that you're getting no attention.

"Hey Octavius! Could you help me with something?" He pokes his head out from changing the toy car's battery.

"Of course, but where is Jedidiah?" You shake your head.

"That's the problem, he's completely ignoring me. I have an idea, but I need some help setting it up." You tell him what you need and he escorts you into the western town where he helps you put together the perfect outfit to get Jed's attention. By the time you're done, you're wearing a loose flannel shirt, jean shorts, cowboy boots, and one of his hats (he likes to have a large stock on hand).

As you head back to the closet where the two of you have been watching the movie, you put your hair into two messy braids. By the time you get there, you can hear his slew of profanities at the screen and figure he's at the climax of the movie. Octavius and his men carry in the IPod and give you the thumbs up. It's now or never. You use all of your strength to push the laptop closed causing his cursing to be aimed at you. That is, until he notices what you're wearing. His voice instantly dies and you're pretty sure he's drooling. On cue, Octavius plays "Bang Bang" by Jessie J as you shake your hips with the music. Yup, that's definitely drool.

"Oh Blondie, why watch a movie when you already have the real thing?"

...

**Octy**

Since you can now shrink down to his size, you decide to use it to your advantage. After school, you go straight home to work on a little something special something you made for yourself. Once you're satisfied with it, you head to the museum to tell Larry what you have planned. He compliments you on your workmanship as you show it to him. The two of you talk as you help him lock up for the night. By sundown, you're already waiting for Octy in the diorama.

"Hello my dear. Are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be." You carefully stand on the edge of the display as he readies the shrink-ray. It takes a few moments for you to shrink down all the way, but you still close your eyes to keep from freaking out. When you open them, he's standing in front of you, that beautiful smile spread across his face.

"And how is my beautiful lady doing today?" You blush at his compliment.

"Awesome now that you're here. I actually have something to ask you." He motions for you to walk with him.

"What do you need, my dear?"

"Well, I was kind of wondering if you could teach me how to fight?" He furrows his brow.

"I don't know, I don't want you getting hurt-"

"But if I can't defend myself, then how am I supposed to NOT get hurt?" He stops and thinks about it for a minute before nodding.

"Alright then. When would you like to start?" You give him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Give me one minute to get ready. Meet you in the fighter's circle?"

"Sure, but what do you mean…" His voice trails off behind you as you run to where you hid your armor earlier. Hastily, you don it on and head to the private circle to find him waiting for you with two wooden swords.

"What do you think? Will it do?" You spin around in the roman outfit you had put together for yourself. Most of it was a combination of different female action-figure's armor that you had sewn onto some sturdy fabric. You had even sewn on a red cape identical to his.

Octavius brings his gaze over your outfit and his eyes widen in amazement.

"It's- lovely. Well, I mean, you look lovely in it. Of course it will work fine; I don't see any reason why it shouldn't. Oh, here's a helmet and your beginner's sword." He keeps stumbling over his words as he hands you the gear. Eventually he focuses, and the two of you have an outstanding time fencing. Jed even joins you at one point and you two have a pretty fair battle. Of course in the end he beats you, but you still have fun anyway.


	13. What You Watch Together

**NatM Preferences: What You Watch Together**

_A/N: Yes, I'm a horrible author and yes, I really did mean to update before this. I have 3 main reasons why I didn't: 1 School, 2 School, and 3 brownies, I really want brownies. Sorry about that, and I'll try to bring it back up to 2 uploads per week!_

_A/N2: Yay I finally finished re-writing this one! I have to admit, I remember the original one being funnier, but this will have to do. I've added a whole bunch of characters to this one (13 in all), so hopefully that will successfully appease everyone's preference! Just fyi, I haven't even seen half of this stuff and I went off of what other people told me, so I apologize if some of this isn't quite accurate. Again, sorry for taking so long to update!_

**Disclaimer: I own literally nothing here. All of the movies, shows, and original quotes belong to other people who aren't me. WARNING: There are spoilers.**

* * *

><p>You have a tendency of getting tired after spending several nights staying up to be with him. So a lot of the time, the two of you curl up and watch Netflix, Hulu, or a DVD you brought from home together on your laptop.<p>

…

**Larry**

TV Show: Marvel Agents of SHIELD (Because you're both over-obsessive Marvel fan-girls. You're hoping to go to Comic-con together next year.)

Movie: The Avengers (Same as above.)

He always quotes: I am Larry of Brooklyn, and I am burdened with glorious purpose.

…

**Teddy**

TV Show: Sherlock (He's read all the books and is fascinated by how they modernized the stories.)

Movie: Hunger Games (He's captivated by the theory of where our society is headed in the future.)

He always quotes: The game, my dear, is on!

…

**Ahk**

TV Show: AFV (Both of you like watching stuff that makes you laugh, and you think his laugh is sexy, so it's a win-win-win situation.)

Movie: Princess Bride (It's Princess Bride, do you need any reason to want to watch it together?)

He always quotes: As you wish. (He's just so amazing!)

…

**Jed**

TV Show: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (Jed is a brony. He won't let you watch anything else. 'Nuff said.)

Movie: Frozen (It was the first movie that ever made him cr- softened his heart. _Now that I think about it, this one could apply to any of them… meh, I'll leave it here._)

He always quotes: LET IT GO! LET IT GO! CAN'T HOLD IT BACK ANYMORE! (Once he starts, it's nearly impossible to stop him.)(If it's snowing out, he'll ask you if you wanna build a snowman.)

…

**Octy**

TV Show: Doctor Who (He is such a nerd. He thinks all of the aliens and technology is really cool, even if he doesn't understand it half the time. His favorite is the 4th Doctor.)

Movie: Star Trek Into Darkness (Again, he's fascinated with the alien stuff. You've tried to get him to watch the original show and movies, but he says that he wants to get caught up on Doctor Who first.)

He always quotes: Geronimo! (Or Allonsy! Depends on his mood.)

…

**Nicky**

TV Show: Super Natural (You got him hooked, although he's not overly fond of the way you fan-girl over a certain someone...)

Movie: National Treasure (You both love history and adventure. And it's rated PG, so your parents aren't breathing down your necks about it.)

He always quotes: Throw it in the oven! (It's his solution for everything.)

…

**Kamunrah**

TV Show: The Walking Dead (He likes to imagine that the zombies are his army, destroying the lives of those who oppose him.)

Movie: Star Wars (He now understands why Darth Vader is so intimidating and wishes he had taken him as an ally.)

He always quotes: (If you're annoying him, he puts a hand over his mouth and imitates Vader. Scares the crap out of you every time.)

…

**Al Capone**

TV Show: (Anything in black and white. If its color void, he's in love with it. And you actually enjoy some of the older shows, although you're trying to get him to watch some stuff in color.)

Movie: (Again with the black and white...)

He always quotes: (He doesn't quote. He re-enacts. Apparently, there's a difference.)

…

**Napoleon**

TV Show: Toddlers and Tiaras (… you have no idea why. Neither do I. He likes it, and it's best not question him on such matters.)

Movie: The Hobbit (He likes relating to the dwarves. You had a blast with him seeing the midnight viewing of The Battle of the Five Armies. You're pretty sure you saw him tear up when (spoilers) Thorin died.)

He always quotes: (He hums the dwarves' song. He has a surprisingly pleasant voice, when you can convince him to sing.)

…

**Ivan the ****Terrible****(Awesome)**

TV Show: Sports (He likes watching sports, mostly soccer. He always seems to know who will win before they do…)

Movie: Despicable Me (It's a bad-guy turns good scenario. Just like how he left his evil ways when he met you.)

He always quotes: It's so fluffy! (You got him a big fluffy unicorn for your 1 month anniversary.)

…

**Lancelot**

TV Show: Merlin (It reminds him of his past, and (spoilers) he likes that Arthur dies. Now Guinevere is all his… at this point you slap him and remind him he already has a girlfriend.)

Movie: Sharknado (He thinks it's real. You thought he was kidding when he asked, so you told him it was. Big mistake.)

He always quotes: … I hate sharks! (With that, he runs to the aquatics section of the museum and attempts to slay half of the sea life.)

…

**Laa**

TV Show: Barbie Life in the Dream House (He likes the bright colors. You just like watching his reactions to the stupid cliché plot twists.)

Movie: Mary Poppins (It's a classic. In all honesty, he'll watch anything made for kids and love it. You don't mind; It's fun to relive your childhood every once in a while.)

He always quotes: Mamma! (It's not a quote; it's all he says around you. He still thinks you're his mother. And it's really annoying.)

…

**Dexter**

TV Show: Breaking the Magician's Code: Magic's Biggest Secrets Finally Revealed (More often than not, Attila will join you.)

Movie: (Don't remember the name of it, but it's a documentary about cupcakes. He loves his sweets.)

He always quotes: (He can't talk, let alone quote. Although, I guess the fact he likes to make cupcakes with you could count… ish.)

…

_What. The. Heck. I have 50 reviews! Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh I'm freaking OUT! And 30 FAVS?! This is AWESOME! You guys rock more than the Rocky Mountains! Thank you so much for all the love and support for my first story! It's not over by a long shot, so keep checking for updates! XD_


	14. Valentines Day Special

**NatM Preferences: Valentine's Day Special**

_A/N: Happy Valentine's Day people! Especially to those who have someone to share it with. Me, well, I'm dating my keyboard since I seem to send a minimum of 5 hours a day using it. :P Anywho, thanks so much for all of your support, I love reading your reviews, and your thoughts mean everything to me! I never in a billion years thought that so many people could like my writing, yet you all do! I apologize if this chapter isn't exactly what you expected, but I've been having writers block, and this is what happened. Yes, I wrote all of these poems, although a few might have been inspired by other stuff, but idk. My brain is a jumbled mess right now, and I can't tell the difference between my pinky and my thumb. Hope you like anyway! :)_

**Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters, but the poems are mine. Well… as long as you quote me as the author, you can use the poems, although they aren't very good.**

* * *

><p>Here is the poem he wrote for you for Valentine's Day, causing you to shower him in kisses and cuddles and all that mushy stuff.<p>

...

**Larry**

Chocolates and candies,

Roses and daises,

All these things given to show ones affections.

Pink, red, and white,

All stand for this day,

Happy Valentines 14,

I'll love you for always

_(Lol, just noticed that his nickname for you (14) is today's date! Didn't even plan for that!)_

...

**Teddy**

**L**ucky: I am the luckiest man alive for having you.

**O**vercome: I have been overcome by your beauty.

**V**alue: You hold more value to me than anything else.

**E**nslaved: I am enslaved by these feeling I harbor for you.

I **LOVE** you.

...

**Ahk**

Not for all the gold in Egypt,

Not for all the power in the world,

Not for anything in all of eternity,

Would I ever let you go.

For I love you with all of your beauty,

I love you for all of your flaws,

I love you inside and out,

And I can never let you go.

Our bond is stronger than Ra's power,

It is stronger than the current of the Nile,

May all the earth know this;

You are mine, never to let go.

...

**Jed**

Roses are red,

Violets are blue,

Ta heck with flowers!

I brought ya chocolate ;)

Love ya Princess!

XOXO and all that crap,

Jed

...

**Octavius**

From the stars above you have come, my fairest. The colors of the sunset hold little in comparison to yo- (At this point on the paper there are many scribbles, going on for three more pages, and effectively blacking the rest of the 4 page poem. On the back of the 4th page however…)

Hey (Y/n), Jed here,

Octavius went WAY overboard with all this poetry crap, so I'mma shorten it fer ya:

Yer gorgeous, he loves ya, yer beautiful, he loves ya, ya don't compare ta nothin', he loves ya, an' he's got a present fer ya, this letter was a distraction to give him more time to set it up. Now, I know how cute ya think he is when he's all flustered 'n stuff (ya chewed my ear off for three hours last week talkin' about it), so here's yer chance ta go 'n ruin the surprise. He's still settin' up on the roof, so hurry!

You'll thank me later.

...

**Nicky**

(He sang All of Me for you by John Legend while playing guitar, since he's not all that good at coming up with original stuff. You've never heard him sing before, and find that he has an amazing singing voice. You joined in after the first verse, singing with/to him. It was super romantic, and the night ended with a few too many kisses, and not enough moonlight.)

...

**_A/N / Disclaimer: …Ok, I don't own _****_All of Me_****_. My brain ran out of poetry, plus I figured it'd be cute if Nicky sings to you. I'd post the song lyrics, but it's against the law, so you can go look it up if you wanna hear the song. I might add more characters later on… depends on if I can come up with any more decent poetry. Please review! :)_**

...

**Al Capone**

My shoes go squeak,

My gun goes guh,

When I'm around you,

My heart beats like a drum.

My name is Al,

And yer my toots,

Love ya (Y/n),

I'm so glad yer my girl.

_A/N: Here's some Al since _snakeyeslover2_ wanted an Al poem. _


	15. You Fight-Break up

**NatM Preferences: You Fight/Break up**

_A/N: Welcome to cliff-hanger central! Thanks _megawoman 5210 _for the whole "You Fight" idea (Someone else also recommended it, but I can't find their review/PM)! You rock! And I know I don't express it enough, but thanks everyone for the reviews/favs! Every time I see that someone likes this, I start squealing and giggling and driving my parents crazy! :P Keep the ideas coming, and thanks again for all your support, it means everything to me! XD (Oh, and sorry for leaving you with multiple cliff-hangers... I feel so evil!)_

**Disclaimer: Don't own NatM. **

* * *

><p><strong>Larry<strong>

"Larry, you can't keep doing this!" You yell at him. He just got back from another busy night and now he's being pulled across the country to approve a new exhibit with Dr. McPhee.

"(Y/n), this is my job. Don't worry; I'll get some sleep on the plane." You shake your head.

"No, you'll be kept awake by McPhee's constant chatter, and we both know you don't do well on planes. Larry, you need some time to rest."

"I'll be fine. I've gone several days without sleep before; I can do it again if I have to." You let out an exasperated sigh.

"That's the problem flashlight; you never give yourself a break. You're always so busy "working" you never give yourself a break!"

"It's none of your concern how much sleep I get, Missy!"

"I'm your girlfriend. It's my job to care about you! And I won't just stand by while you abuse yourself like this!"

"I can take perfectly good care of myself! I don't need you!" You turn away, hiding your tears.

"Well now you don't have to worry about that anymore. Goodbye Daley." With that, you stalk out of his apartment, slamming the door behind you.

…

**Teddy**

It's perfect. The two of you are riding around the museum on Tex. He stops of by a drinking fountain and you dismount to take a drink. Turning back, you notice him smiling sadly to himself.

"Oh no."

"What?" He looks up at you.

"You are _not_ doing it again."

"Doing what, my dear?" You cross your arms as he dismounts.

"This. You were just comparing me to Sacajawea, again. And don't you dare try to deny it."

"(Y/n), I…" His voice dies, trying to find an explanation for his actions.

"Look at you. You can't even come up with an excuse. I thought you said you were over her." He sighs.

"I'm trying, you must believe me I am." You shake your head sadly.

"I believe you Teddy, but I just can't keep this up. I feel like I'm trying to live up to her at every turn. I- I need some time. I think we both do." You look him in the eye. "I love you. Please know that, and I'll be waiting for you if you want to come back." He nods, bowing slightly.

"I will get over her for you, I promise."

_(I know this isn't technically a fight, but I think we can all agree that it's impossible to get seriously mad enough at Teddy to have an actual fight. He's just too wonderful.)_

…

**Ahkmenrah**

"Hey Ahk!" You skip into his room and see him staring at his Tablet. He's muttering in Egyptian and scaring you half to death. He's doing it again. Does he seriously have a death-wish? You can't stop yourself as you run up and pull him away from the Tablet. "Ahk! Ahkmenrah can you hear me? It's (Y/n), your Lotus, please come back to me!" You shake him until his eyes meet yours. Then, you see something you never thought you see in his eyes; anger.

"كيف تجرؤ على اتخاذ لي منها" (How dare you take me from them!) His voice is deep and disembodied; you've never been so scared. Before you can say a word, he hits you and retreats back to his Tablet. You can already feel the bruise forming on your cheek, but the physical pain is nothing compared to the ache in your heart. You run out of the room and hide in the girl's bathroom, crying to yourself.

"Hello, someone in there?" You stifle a sob at your Uncle's voice.

"Go away." You mutter, not wanting to explain what happened.

"(Y/n)? Are you ok? What's going on in there?" You hear multiple voices talking behind the door. "Sacajawea's coming in, ok?" You hide yourself in the corner, hoping she doesn't see you. She does.

"(Y/n), what happened?" Her soft voice is comforting and you can't help but bury your head in her shoulder as you sob. You hardly notice as she lifts you and carries you out of the bathroom.

"Oh my gosh, (Y/n), what happened?" Sacajawea passes your trembling form to Larry. "Teddy, could you go get an ice-pack from the fridge downstairs?" You subconsciously raise your hand to where he hit you and cringe. "(Y/n), talk to me here, what happened?"

"(Y/n)?" You hear Ahk's footsteps as he rushes to your side. Chancing a look outside of Larry's shirt, your eyes meet Ahk's, and you see all traces of anger gone. He places a hand on your shoulder and you flinch. "What happened to you Lotus?" Letting go of Larry, you grab Ahk's hand and hold it to your chest.

"You promised."

"What?"

"You promised you'd never leave, but you did." You sigh, letting go of his hand. "You left me. And now you don't even remember…" Your hand lifts up to your cheek "You don't remember." Feeling a new wave of tears, you run down through the halls, not bothering to look back.

…

**Jed**

"An' what're gonna do about it?" He questions menacingly. The two of you have been arguing for the past hour. Your fights have been becoming progressively worse over the past week. It's gotten to the point where you don't even remember what you're fighting about. You're sick and tired of it, so you stand up and walk away.

"Hey, don't you walk away from me Giganta!" You pick up the shrink ray and set it to reverse and zap yourself. When you open your eyes, you are standing in the middle of the room, tiny shrink ray in hand and a very pissed Jed at your feet. Crouching, you give him the ray.

"We're done. 'Bye." Standing up, you walk out of the diorama room and out of the museum, not once looking back.

…

**Octavius**

_(You seriously expect me to write an angry Octavius? Like seriously, how do you get in a fight with this guy (unless you're Jed)? Idk, I guess I can try…)_

"You did WHAT?!" You put your hands on your hips, staring intensely at your boyfriend.

"We merely built a ramp for the car my dear, I was wearing my armor and it was quite fun…" You stomp frustrated.

"Fun?! Crashing was fun?! You could have died! As in 'Tablet can't bring you back' dead! I could have lost you."

"But you didn't. I'm still here in one piece; I don't see what all the fuss is. Once we make some adjustments-" You shake your head.

"You do that again, and we're through." He stares at you in shock.

"W-what?"

"I won't stand by while you get yourself killed, and there's no point in us being together if we don't listen to each other. I've always listened to you and taken your advice seriously, why can't you do the same for me?"

"It's just a little jump…"

"That's it, goodbye Octavius."

_(Huh, not as hard as I thought it'd be.)_

…

**Nicky**

You're just exiting the theater when you get a text from one of your friends. They sent you a picture of Nicky and his Ex kissing at last week's dance, which you couldn't be at. Blood boiling, you forward the picture to him with the caption "WHAT THE HECK?!" He responds in record time.

"Where did you get this? I swear, that's not me!" You roll your eyes.

"Yeah right. You're wearing the hat I got you for your birthday. How could you?!" His response is even quicker this time.

"I swear it's not me! Whoever sent that to you must've photo-shopped it! I didn't even go to the stupid dance!" the walk signal flashes on and you cross the street.

"Right. Don't bother texting me back, we're throu-" Before you can finish the text, you hear a car honking and the squeal of tires before you're pushed to the ground and black out.

…

**Al Capone**

"Come on toots, talk ta me!" You stare at him for a minute before turning your back. "She was just bein' a little friendly, it didn't mean anything!" He keeps insisting that the drop-dead gorgeous super model wasn't flirting with him. And of course he WASN'T leading her on by flirting back.

"Oh, so that wasn't you kissing her in the bar when I SPECIFICALLY told you to stop going there in the first place!"

"Sweetheart, I know what it looks like…"

"You better know what it looks like! You were CHEATING on me!"

"I was drunk, not thinkin' straight, I admit I shouldn't a been there, but I swear I didn't even realize I was bein' kissed until I heard ya scream! You know what a light weight I am! Especially how stupid I am when I'm drunk!"

"Look Al, I'm going to go for a walk. A LONG walk. Goodbye."

_(A/N: Yup, here's more Al! I think I'll make him a regular since you guys seem to love him so much. Was he too OOC? In all honesty I haven't seen the second movie in about a year, so I'm a little rusty on those characters, Al included. I guess I should get on that and re-watch it… :P)_


	16. Author's Note

To all of my AMAZING readers,

I AM SO SORRY!

I know I was supposed to update last week, and I'm supposed to update today; but I have been grounded (ugh) from FanFiction for the month of March. I know that I left it at the WORST POSSIBLE POINT in the plot, but I promise that as soon as I can, I'll update. (And to answer all of your questions about the last chapter at once, YES, you are getting back together.) I'm hoping to get in my parents good graces so that I can return early, so do not fear; THERE IS HOPE!

Again, I am SO sorry about this, and if I could, I'd give you all 10 new chapters right now! Alas, I am reduced to giving you a pathetically written explanation of my lack of activity. I promise that this hiatus will only last as long as my punishment does. Please don't abandon me yet, for I have much in store for this and all of my other stories.

Sincerely,

Thia


End file.
